Apple of My Eye
by ChibiChiisai
Summary: What happens when Hisoka crosses path with a particular underhanded chemist and you throw Tsuzuki into the mix? That makes for a very discontented little kitten! Will Hisoka ever be able to cope with this? TsuzukixKittySoka
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Yami no Matsuei and its characters do not belong to me. They belong to the lovely Matsushita-sensei.

Author's Notes: I don't know about this fanfic. I started this -AGES- ago when I was still into YnM, but now that I think about it, this kind of plot seems overdone. I found this story still on my computer without an ending, so I thought to try and finish it. We'll just have to see where it goes from here!

* * *

_Watari-san, I'll kill him for this!_

Sitting in one of the office chairs, a very pissed-off Hisoka muttered angrily to himself. It really didn't matter if he had said it out loud since it was early office hours and no one was in yet. However, he was thankful that nobody was there to begin with. If anybody had seen him in this get-up at that moment, well...let's just say that compared to Tatsumi, he made him look like a helpless bunny.

Hisoka had stepped into the cafeteria to get a cup of warm tea like he did each morning when he arrived at the bureau. It had been his daily routine, to get his morning drink and sit down at his desk, working on the papers from the previous day that his partner had purposely put off almost regularly. After all, somebody had to assume responsibility of the two and it was most certain that Tsuzuki wasn't going to take on that role for the duration of his afterlife. What was different about this day was that he failed to notice that a conniving blonde-haired chemist had came to work early and tinkered with the hot water dispenser. He made his tea, walked over to his station with cup in hand, and the next minute he knew, he was suddenly one foot tall, with four paws and whiskers, not to mention a long and wavy tail.

_I knew that tea tasted funny. _He sighed dejectedly, staring at the dark blank computer screen that reflected his image. A skinny, dark-blonde tabby feline with sharp emerald eyes was the mirror image that looked back at him.

He suppressed the urge to just storm out the front doors of the office lest someone spot him and jumped down from his chair, landing on all four feet perfectly. It wasn't even five minutes and he already got the hang of dropping on all fours. He could hide in the library in the meantime; there were a lot of shelves that he could hide behind, away from familiar faces. That way he could avoid his co-workers for the remainder of the day. Then after everybody left at the end of the day, he would track down Watari and kill him then. That was, after he forced him to turn him back to his normal self.

Seeing the opportunity to get used to walking on all fours, he slowly made his way over to the Gushoshin brothers' library.

~*~

"Good morning!" Tsuzuki sauntered in cheerfully, carrying in a petite box of sweet-smelling baked delicacies. There was nothing like a delicious, mouth-watering apple cinnamon bun drizzled with sugar frosting to jump start the day. He couldn't wait to sit down and bite into its warm, gooey center. And the fact that they were on sale that morning made him that much happier.

The dark-haired brunette looked up when his greeting was left unanswered. He found his partner's chair empty. Hisoka was usually prompt if not early and rarely ever took a day off from work. His usual cup of tea was present on the desk though. Maybe he took a restroom break?

Just then, two small chicken figures came bursting into the office, each one pushing the other out of the way, apparently running away from something. It wasn't that unusual seeing the pair get spooked or frightened; more often than not it was over minor ordeals. However, both of them were more frantic than usual and yelled in high-pitched voices, shouting something about a monster with claws having to deal with one of their storage boxes in the back area. Whenever those two were in panic mode, one could've gone tone-deaf hearing their shouts.

"Tsuzuki, it's an emergency!"

"Code red! We have an intruder!"

Tsuzuki raised his box above his head as the two flocked around him, yelling incomprehensible words while pulling on his dress shirt.

"Calm down, Gushoshin!" Tsuzuki stepped back and placed his box of sweets on his chair, moving it underneath his desk to hide it from prying subjects. After double-checking that his box would indeed be safe, he turned back to focus on the twins' dire situation.

"What's the problem?"

"Come with us!!" Without another moment of delay, the Gushoshin brothers each took ahold of Tsuzuki's hands and dragged him off to the library.

~*~

"There! That's where that monster was!" Both brothers pushed Tsuzuki past the high-arched doors and into the library, using his tall body as a shield every step of the way. The Gushoushin were usually pretty restless any given day, but throw in something that would fluff up their feathers and they were uncontrollable.

"Okay, okay! Just calm down for me, would you?" he requested, his hands raised up in the air in defeat as they nudged and prodded him in the direction of the backroom. Not wanting to go any closer to the alleged fiend, Tsuzuki had no choice but to go in alone. He let out a huge sigh of relief now that he didn't have those two on his case - they were shaping up to be the scary ones now. He quiety made his way up to the box in the corner that they pointed out for him, not knowing what would show up.

"You've got to be kidding me! That's what got you guys so on edge? In the tone that you guys were shouting in, one would've thought that a swarm of mutant bookworms were destroying all the books on the shelves or something." Tsuzuki bent over and crossed his arms over his knees, peeking into the cardboard box in front of him.

Inside, a little helpless kitten dozed away, curled up into a tiny ball with its head hiding underneath its paws. Its chest was heaving up and down gently in a quiet slumber, oblivious to the man staring down at it.

"He doesn't look like he could harm the two of you much less lay a paw on a mouse." Tsuzuki reached in and rubbed his index finger across the slumbering feline's neck, earning a soft contented purr from the tiny kitten, arching its neck in content. "He's so cute," he chuckled, a soft smile plastered on his features.

* * *

So, how was the first chapter? The next one is still in progress, but pretty much completed, so it'll take a couple of days to proof-read. I'm still not entirely sure where I'm going with this, but I have a feeling that there won't be any 'kissy-kissy lovey-dovey' in this story. I wouldn't know how to incorporate it in this type of story due to my amateur writing skills. I know, I'm just as disappointed as you are about that! Boooo.

Anyway, please review so I can get a sense of where this is heading! Much love!! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**: Sorry for not updating sooner! I, being a bad student and all, forgot that I had midterms around the corner and totally didn't study at all for them until the very last minute. But nevertheless, they're done with and here's the second chapter! As usual, enjoy!

* * *

By the time Tsuzuki made his way back into the office with kitten safely in tow, Watari and Tatsumi were already inside, the former making idle chat with the secretary all the meanwhile helping himself to a complimentary breakfast. Tatsumi, however, was never one for desserts, especially during the morning. Of course, that didn't stop him from taking some for later - it would be Tsuzuki's punishment for already leaving his station unattended.

"Nothing like starting the day off sweet, huh?" Watari grinned as he pinned his fork into a slice of heavily cocoa-dusted tiramisu.

"Hey! Get your grubby hands off that cake, it's mine!" Tsuzuki interjected, storming into the room.

Watari flashed a winning grin and proceeded in eating said piece of tiramisu. "Finders keepers, losers weepers!"

What gave him the right to sneak desserts from under his nose while he was gone? Such indecency! He would've snatched up the box of sweets in an instant were it not for the small fidgety animal he was already carrying in his arms, which Tatsumi took immediate notice of.

One look at the fuzzy little feline had him taken aback, if only for a couple of seconds. It was no wonder why Watari was fussing over his work the day before, locked up in his room the entire time. Not to mention, he didn't see Kurosaki-kun anywhere that morning, which was quite unusual since he was always punctual. Noticing Watari trying to muffle his laughter the very minute Tsuzuki stepped into the room, it didn't take a rocket scientist to put one and one together. Tatsumi held back his amusement; the poor boy still had so much to learn.

"Tsuzuki-san, what have you got there?" he asked, changing the conversation. He folded his arms and brought a hand over his mouth to hide the smile forming on his lips. This was a new look for the boy; he seemed kind of cute actually.

"Tatsumi, can I keep him? Please?" Tsuzuki looked up at him with his shimmering puppy dog eyes, squeezing Hisoka close to his chest. "I promise to take care of it!" With a face like that, nothing could look more adorable than the sight of Tsuzuki holding a tiny kitten. How could anyone deny him?

_Damn it, Tsuzuki, I can't breathe! Let me go!_ Hisoka thrashed about, kicking his scrawny hind legs against his arms and yowling with aggravation. It was bad enough that he had to suffer in his current form let alone having to deal with his partner's torment. He didn't recall how he ended up in Tsuzuki's arms, but all he knew was that he had to escape somehow.

Tatsumi chuckled at the empath's futile struggles. He certainly didn't like this at all. Maybe if he spent more time with his partner, it would do the boy some good. After all, the usually stoic man could never turn down Tsuzuki in this state. It was as if he had this effect on him that made him look the other way. It didn't involve loosening the company's purse strings, so what harm could possibly come out of allowing Tsuzuki to look after a tiny animal? With any luck, it would teach him to be more conscientious.

"Well, normally I wouldn't allow employees to bring their pets into work with them, but seeing as how this is an unusual circumstance and how this little fellow has no apparent owner judging from the lack of a collar, I guess I have no choice but to let you take care of it for the day." Tatsumi concluded with a tender smile, eliciting an almost immediate squeal of excitement from Hisoka's babysitter-for-the-day. His grip on the poor feline just got that much tighter.

"I love you, Tatsumi!" he beamed.

_Whaa--?! I'll never forgive you for this! DIE!!_

Hisoka knew that Tatsumi was toying around with him. It didn't take an empath like himself to know when he was being messed around with. And he didn't appreciate his poor sense of humor one bit. He once again struggled against Tsuzuki's hold, meowing and fidgeting about wildly. He wasn't about to let this dimwitted guy assume responsibility for him. If he could do anything about it, he wasn't going to go down without a fight!

"Well now, he's kind of restless, isn't he?" Tsuzuki blinked, suddenly finding it difficult to keep the kitten from hurting him, not to mention itself. Stroking the back of his ears to calm him down, he cradled Hisoka close to his chest and walked over to his desk, placing him down on the wooden top gently. Surprised at the abrupt action, he did a complete 180 and sat back bewildered, staring up at Tsuzuki with wide eyes, his tail tucked neatly around his body.

Looking down at the cat that was now in front of him, he came to the realization that his new partner was missing something.

"What kind of a name should I give it?" he asked, pulling out his chair. Noticing the twine that formerly secured his pastry box lying next to him, he picked it up and flung the string back and forth on the desk in quick motions. This earned a few head snaps from Hisoka, his tiny head darting left and right as his sharp catlike eyes trained on the end of the string like a moth to a flame. Tsuzuki chuckled at the kitten's failed attempts to catch it as he pawed at the string to no end.

"How 'bout Custard? Or some kind of dessert? Since you like them so much," Watari commented absentmindedly, talking with a mouthful of tiramisu.

Upon hearing that suggestion, Hisoka diverted from his game of bat, hissing in disapproval.

_What kind of a name is Custard?!_ _Though, it would be like Tsuzuki to pick a name after his favorite dessert. _Hisoka shuddered inwardly.

"In my opinion, he looks like a Koji to me," Tatsumi sneered, "It's certainly behaving like a child."

If cats could glare daggers into the human soul, then Hisoka was doing the best he could to show his extreme displeasure. His hairs were standing on end with his slender tail swishing back and forth wildly, obviously annoyed at the little game those two were playing. Whatever they were trying to get at, it wasn't funny. For a person who placed such high pride within himself, it was embarrassing to say the least.

"How about Ringo?"

_...apple? _Hisoka paused for a second. _Oh yeah, Tsuzuki's favorite pie filling. I guess it's not that bad of a name for a pet. Definitely beats Custard any day,_ he thought.

"Ringo-chan. Do you like that name?" Tsuzuki leaned over to find signs of approval from his companion. "I think it suits you," he said with a warm smile, stroking the kitten's chin softly.

All of the frustration he was venting seemed to disappear in a flash. Hisoka arched his neck in pleasure and leaned his body forward against Tsuzuki's touch, seeking more affection from him. It was strange how he couldn't find it within himself to fight against Tsuzuki. It was as if his body was acting on its own accord. Though he hated to admit it, it actually felt pretty good to be pampered on. For the time being, he could see himself getting used to a lifestyle like this.

"I think he likes his new name, Tsuzuki-san," Tatsumi observed.

"I think so too," he nodded in agreement.

In a sudden change of atmosphere, Tsuzuki once again realized that something, or rather someone, was missing during that moment. "Oh yeah, come to think of it, where's Hisoka? I haven't seen him all morning. I want to show him my new pet!" Tsuzuki smiled, twisting his head around to look for his familiar face. Finding no such face, he pouted, "Where is he?"

At this point, Watari couldn't hold back his laughter any longer. How could anyone be so oblivious? "I don't know, I didn't see him anywhere in the office today. Isn't that right, Tatsumi?"

Catching his drift, he followed along with Watari's charade. "That would seem so." In any case, he knew that Watari wouldn't revert the kid back into a human until he had his fun.

Tsuzuki frowned. "Is he feeling sick?" Suddenly an idea popped into his head. "I know! Maybe I should bring Ringo-chan over to surprise Hisoka. That'll make him feel a little better for sure!" he grinned, scooping his little buddy up from the table.

It had to be a crime to be so blatantly ignorant. Hisoka let out a long sigh.

_Oh, boy...Tsuzuki, you hapless idiot_.

* * *

I think this story's starting to unfold from here on out. Note the connotations behind Hisoka-neko's behavior near the end (double entendre in the middle 3 sentences!)...I didn't realize how it could be taken two ways until I proofread it. Cats actually _do _do that though. But, that's the most that you'll get out of this fanfic, so enjoy it while you can! XD

But anywhoo, please review and let me know your comments and/or suggestions!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN**: I'll admit it, I got myself into some writer's block trying to think of how to write a chapter involving an overly active-minded guy and a boy-turned-into-cat who doesn't have the capability to speak. That doesn't make for interesting conversation, which I love to write tons of. -cries- What have I got myself into?? Anyway, enjoy!! And review, pretty please?? With an apple bunny slice on top? :)

* * *

"I was sure that he would be home," Tsuzuki muttered to himself as he shuffled his feet up the stairs leading to his apartment door, "Where else could he have gone?"

It was a regular weekday afternoon. Tatsumi had ordered him to take the rest of the day off after noticing for quite some time that his mind was obviously in two different places at once. Practically half of his time was spent fooling around with Ringo while the other half was allocated to worrying over his partner's well-being. Aside from rearranging random stacks of paper and the occasional finger twirl of a pen, he was hardly focusing on the tasks he was given. In other words, he was needless excess baggage. And quite frankly, it annoyed the heck out of Tatsumi.

It was extremely rare for Hisoka to ever arrive late to work, much less play hooky without informing someone beforehand. Even on a day where he felt as if he wanted to die all over again merely to avoid having to deal with an onset migraine, he was still there in the morning to greet Tsuzuki, albeit halfheartedly. Things weren't the same in the office without Hisoka badgering and scolding him; with no one to constantly kick him from behind, he simply didn't have the energy to tackle his work.

But why did it feel like he was the only one who was concerned? For some strange reason, Tatsumi and Watari seemed relatively unfazed by the fact that he was missing in action. Did they know something that he didn't know? Was Hisoka purposely giving him the cold shoulder? Did he get into trouble? As far as he could tell, he didn't do anything too extreme the other day that would possibly prompt his partner into giving him the slip.

Tsuzuki cringed at the minor ache that started to pulsate against the back of his head. Something didn't add up right and it put him on edge.

"At the very least, you tell your partner where you are so he doesn't go crazy thinking of all the insane things that might have happened to you!" Clearly frustrated, he plunged a free hand into his pocket, fumbling around messily for his keys while holding Ringo securely in his other arm.

Hisoka's once erect ears were now flattened against the back of his head as he looked up at Tsuzuki with guilt-ridden eyes. He had to admit, the walk back to his apartment was a long one. It would've been quiet too if he was able to block Tsuzuki's thoughts from seeping into his mind.

_Where is he? Did he go off on his own somewhere without me? Why didn't he tell me anything? Am I that bad of a partner that he would leave me in the dark? Does he need my help? _

_...am I that unreliable? _

He didn't realize how much of an impact this had on Tsuzuki at first; he was taking it harshly.

_And he would have to beat himself over it_, he frowned inwardly.

He was so deeply immersed in his own thoughts that Tsuzuki completely forgot about the kitten that he was holding by his side. Not that Hisoka wanted to complain about the lack of attention, but after being harassed to no end just a couple of hours ago, it felt odd being ignored. He couldn't help but feel the slightest bit lonesome.

Hoping to snap his partner out of his present state of mind, Hisoka called out to him, vocalizing with a soft mewl that broke the silence surrounding the air. If it weren't for the situation at hand, he was nearly certain that he would've beat himself up for sounding like such a frail animal. However, he went against his better judgment and nudged his head against the man's chest, rubbing his cheek against his body gently. It couldn't have been good for Tsuzuki's health, moping around like a worried mother. At any rate, this was the least that he could do to help ease his mind off the matter.

As expected, Tsuzuki glimpsed down at him, his expression changing immediately from that of frustration to one of contentment. "Thanks, I really needed that right about now," he murmured as he smiled affectionately.

~*~

It wasn't long before Hisoka became adjusted to his new surroundings. He had to give credit to Tsuzuki; he was half-expecting his apartment to be messy, however, it was just the contrary. His furniture was a decent cream-color, completely void of clutter. The afternoon sunlight cascaded past the translucent drapes, brightening up the living area with its warm, luminous glow. Freshly cut tulips were adorned in a delicate glass vase situated on the windowsill, the smallest crack of the screen allowing a cool spring breeze to permeate the room with their crisp flowery scent. Pristine and relaxing, everything about his apartment seemed inviting.

_I'd never imagine Tsuzuki to be the orderly type_, he observed, smirking at the bowl of red apples sitting on the coffee table. He leaped onto the sofa and nestled his tiny frame against the armrest, leaning his chin on a soft throw pillow. After a long and tiring day, it was nice to be able to sit back and doze off without a worry in the world. He drew out a long sigh, unable to keep his heavy lids from shutting. He couldn't think back to a time when he felt so at peace with himself.

_Cats have it easy, I guess_, he chuckled.

"Ringo-chaaan~!"

Upon hearing his own name, Hisoka lazily opened one of his sleep-filled eyes, searching around for his familiar voice. He didn't want to get up. Not after getting so acquainted with the couch. Tsuzuki had left him to explore the place on his own, which he did. However, the longer he was left alone and undisturbed, the more he wanted to lie down and relax. For once in his life, he felt tranquil within the confines of a warm house, a place that he could actually call home. He let his eyes fall back to their slumber.

_Just one more minute..._

"Ringo-chan," he heard a close whisper.

Hisoka groaned. Letting out a big yawn, he stretched out his arms and arched his back. It would be like Tsuzuki to interrupt him whenever he was doing something, in this case, cat-napping. The image that he saw next didn't prepare him for what he was expecting. There, kneeling down in front of him, was a scantily clad Tsuzuki, hot and fresh out of a steamy shower, with nothing more than a flimsy white towel to cover himself up.

"I see you made yourself comfortable in your new home," Tsuzuki grinned, "Better than that old stuffy box you were in before, isn't it?"

Before he could reach out a hand to pet him, Hisoka went flying behind the couch, stumbling over his own feet and hitting the floor in the process. Behind his physical appearance, his face was flushing a bright and vibrant red hue. He could feel the heat as it crept up his neck slowly, his ears and cheeks burning hot with a feverish passion. Scrunching his petite body underneath the couch, he shielded his eyes with a flick of his paw.

_T-Tsuzuki, please put some damn clothes on!_

_

* * *

_I know it's a short chapter since now that it's just these two, things have quieted down a lot. The next chapter will involve more of the two, so yay for conversation-less (more or less) chappie! -cries again- Hope that's okay with everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN**: Thanks to all the reviewers who have commented on my story so far! And a BIG thank you to all of my readers who have been so patient with my slow writing pace! I hope my writing hasn't been dwindling down in comparison to earlier chapters; it feels like I'm rewriting my sentences more often than usual. Heh...that's my OCD kicking in. Anywhoo, as if I haven't kept you all waiting long enough, I'll cut this AN short and present to you...Chapter 4! Enjoy!! :)

To ElementistMagicAkua: I _really _needed that knock to the head to get me going. Haha, thanks!! XD

* * *

The length of time it took Tsuzuki to coax Ringo out from underneath the sofa was a long and difficult process. Naturally he rushed to his drawer to throw on a pair of slacks, only to hurry back downstairs to tend to the situation at hand.

Minutes passed by as he positioned himself awkwardly on the floor, the side of his head barely touching the carpet, feeling around for any sign of a furry arm or leg that he could grab onto. Whenever he got close enough though, he was met with a quick swipe of Ringo's paw. Despite having satisfactory aim, every single mark that he left on Tsuzuki's hand disappeared within seconds of each other, much to Hisoka's utter dismay.

"Ringo-chan, come out already! What's gotten into you all of a sudden?"

_It's your own fault for being so free with yourself. And with a guest in your house, nonetheless! Leave me alone!_

Prior to this event, Tsuzuki had deemed it appropriate to take a warm shower to refresh his mind while reflecting over the day's events. Meanwhile, Hisoka was left alone to acquaint himself with the apartment on his own accord. He did his best thinking in the shower; the searing heat of the water splashing down on his face, the trickling stream of scorching hot water making contact with his sensitive skin, the balmy steaminess of the tub, all of these provided comfort to his strained body and helped to diverge his frenzied thoughts elsewhere.

After finishing up, it was routine of him to just slap on a towel and walk around the house to dry himself off, his pink-colored skin instantly cooling down with the sharp contrast of air. There was nothing like taking a bath in the middle of the afternoon to wake up his senses. It was next in line following his love for sweets.

The same couldn't be said of Hisoka, however. He was more than ready to let sleep overcome him, letting down his guard and preparing himself for a quiet afternoon nap. He certainly didn't ask to be rudely woken up by an invigorated Tsuzuki, flaunting his exposed chest and slender legs around like it was nothing to be ashamed of. It wasn't to say that he never saw an unclothed man before in his life, but to be that close to someone, Tsuzuki no less, it was almost too much for a little kitten to take in all at once!

_And you want to know why I'm acting like this_, he muttered to himself, the aftermath of his embarrassment still warm to his cheeks.

"Ringo-chan," Tsuzuki sighed heavily and propped himself onto his knees, "You're going to carry on like that, huh?" He frowned as his question was left unanswered.

Cats. Go figure.

He knew he was getting nowhere, the effects of his coaxing most likely being counterproductive. Cats would be stubborn like this and if Ringo wanted to come out, he would do it according to his own rules. Hisoka watched as his shadow trailed away from view, surprised at how easily he conceded defeat.

_What is he up to now? _he asked himself, unsure of what the man was getting at. Was this a trap? If he stepped out in that moment, would he jump out from behind and grab him? Just to play it safe, he waited for a few minutes on high alert, his ears twitching in all directions each time he heard a foreign noise.

When there was no sign of any imminent danger, he hesitantly crawled out from beneath the couch, calculating each step he was taking while searching around for Tsuzuki's whereabouts. Investigating left and right, he checked above the stairs and in each room on the main floor, abruptly halting in his tracks at the faint sound of humming coming from outside. His eyes travelled over to the kitchen area, spotting a partially opened screen door at the very end.

Hisoka gazed from afar as Tsuzuki leaned over the flowerbed to pull at a persistent weed.

He cocked his head to the side. _...what is he doing?_

~*~

"All of you are looking so enthusiastic today. The weather's fantastic, isn't it?" Tsuzuki exclaimed as he bowed the spout of the watering can in his hand, sprinkling his prized possessions with a splash of refreshing water. Their leaves bounced back with vigor, flinging tiny droplets of dew back towards his face as he continued to quench their thirst.

"There you go. Nothing like a cool drink to get you going, huh?" he asked, laughing at the flowers which smiled back at him with glistening petals, "I guess I'll take that as a thank you."

At that moment, he perked his head up at the sound of a twig snapping in half, spotting a curious little kitten a couple of feet away, snooping around in a sunny patch of grass while minding his own business. It didn't take him too long to come out of hiding, he noticed with a smirk.

He fought the urge to play with Ringo, deciding it best to leave him alone to poke his nose around the blossoms. He didn't want to scare him away again. For all he knew, this time Ringo stood a chance to escape out in the open. That wasn't a good thing. He once again shifted his attention back to tending his garden.

Hisoka momentarily looked up at the man at the same instant he turned away. _I didn't know that he had such a green thumb. He's really enjoying himself_, Hisoka thought to himself as he plopped his body down in a bed of flowers, surrounded by the beautiful scenery that was Tsuzuki's backyard. As it was, it seemed like every other living creature was enjoying their stay there; birds were happily chirping the day away while squirrels were busy hoarding acorns, scurrying across the yard with their small feet and bushy tails.

Just then, his cat-like instincts kicked into action, his pitch-black pupils dilating wide as saucers as he stared at a finch within close proximity, hopping on its scrawny legs and pecking at the dirt. Despite having lived as a feline for only a few hours, this predatory feeling was almost second nature to Hisoka - the thrill of the hunt. He hunched low to the ground, his shoulders pushed back, eyes penetrating into his directive, paws on the ready to attack at any minute. When he was certain that the bird wasn't paying any heed to him, he wiggled his rear from side to side, his back twitching with the movement. He waited for the right moment to pounce.

The finch snapped its head around, facing the opposite direction, oblivious to being leered at from a distance. His pupils doubled in size, adrenaline coursing through his veins like madness.

_...NOW! _He pushed off on his hind legs, lunging forward with great fervor.

"I don't think it would be nice of you to bother that poor little bird," Tsuzuki stopped him in his tracks, stepping in front of him to block his path.

_Wah! _Hisoka jolted to a sudden stop, kicking off on his legs two feet into the air out of sheer fright.

He reprimanded him for his actions. "You're four times its size! It's hardly a fair battle, don't you think?"

_I was just having a little fun of my own...it wasn't like I was going to kill it. _He sulked. _I was only going to ruffle up its feathers a bit, that's all!_

"Anyway, I'm going back inside," he spoke as he pulled the backdoor open, "You coming with? I think there's some fish sitting in the fridge with your name on it," he grinned as he held the door for him. "That should keep you away from the birds."

Hisoka craned his neck back towards the grass, finding an empty spot where the bird previously was. _I could have had it. I was so close too! _

He sighed hopelessly and slowly advanced to the house. _Guess I've got nothing better to do now_.

~*~

The rest of the day was...pleasant to say the least. Hisoka stood by Tsuzuki's feet as he toiled over the stove, finding it hard to imagine how messed up his partner's sense of smell was. He was scared to admit that he wasn't anticipating Tsuzuki's cooking. And he had good reason to do so.

He scrunched his nose at the fish that he had cooked up especially for him, fearing that he would be up all night with terrible indigestion. As luck would have it, Hisoka flicked his tail at the dish, raising his nose high in the air as he walked away from it, much to Tsuzuki's dismay.

In spite of the dinner's mishaps, the evening ended on a relaxing note, accompanied by two couch potatoes, a remote, and a television. Even though he was reluctant to do so, Hisoka laid his chin upon the man's lap, drifting in and out of consciousness as Tsuzuki continued to watch late-night shows. It was minutes later when Tsuzuki glanced down at a slumbering kitten, his body convulsing as if he were dreaming.

He smiled tenderly as he rubbed his own sleep-filled eyes. "I suppose it's time to call it a night. You've had a long day, haven't you?"

~*~

Midnight fell as soon as the two put themselves to sleep in their own beds; Tsuzuki snuggling his body underneath the warmth of his comforter in his own room, and Hisoka curling up into a tight ball out in the corridor. Tsuzuki had initially placed him to sleep beside his chest, but the events from earlier on that day prevented Hisoka from lying next to his side for the rest of that night. He simply refused to be that close to him. He lifted a paw to cover his face as he took in a heavy breath, letting out his final sigh for the day.

Silence quickly dominated the apartment, aside from the sounds of soft snoring and cricket chirps from the backyard.

"Ngh...I swear I didn't mean to...! P-please, you've got to believe me..."

_...what's that? Someone's talking in their sleep...?_

"W-why......?! I didn't do anything to--!"

Hisoka squinted a heavy eyelid open, his deep sleep interrupted by stifled sounds of moaning, short gasps, and the abrupt rumpling of bedsheets. He found himself lying on a carpeted floor in the middle of the hallway, the commotion seemingly coming from the slightly ajar door to his left. It took him a few seconds to compose himself and remember where he was, his clarified thoughts immediately falling upon that of his partner. He listened more intently, the painful tone of muffled cries and sharp intakes of breath sounding an awful lot like...

_Tsuzuki...?_


	5. Chapter 5

Umm...I really do have no excuses for posting 3-4 months later. *rubs head sheepishly* I got distracted. Then lazy. And then busy. Lol, you see where I'm going with this. Anyway, I felt bad after seeing my inbox flooded with alerts, so...ta da! A new chapter! Thanks to all of my readers!!

* * *

Hisoka silently crept up to the bedroom and scratched against the stubborn door that refused entrance. He wasn't quite yet used to the idea of not having any hands to work around with. It made simple tasks seem twice as difficult to maneuver. If it weren't for the trivial detail, this would've been an easy feat for him to accomplish. He scowled at his own incompetence.

_It would have to be a door that you'd have to pull to open. __Why does it have to be this challenging?_

It didn't take long to notice that his plan of action was getting him nowhere fast. Moving onto another strategy, he managed to slip a paw behind the aperture and pulled it with all his might, tugging at the wooden edge in consecutive motions. Suddenly gracious that it was partially ajar to begin with, he stepped to the side as the door swung open in a smooth fashion, creaking as it slowed in movement. He peeked inside the dark room, his sharp eyes scanning around for his objective.

There, beneath the ruffled blankets and flattened pillows, lied the purpose of his endeavors writhing in a cold sweat. The sleep-ridden man breathed heavily as he panted for air, his fingers clutching onto the linen bed sheets, frantically tossing and turning around in a sweltering haze, his knuckles turning a ghostly pale white from his deathly grasp. His body lurched forward violently as he cried out in torment, his disheveled hair sticking to his face as his head twisted to the side, clearly lost within the depths of his hounding nightmare.

"Ahh...nghnn......p-please forgive me--!"

_Tsuzuki...!_

It pained to see him in that state. Moving forward an inch at a time, he cautiously advanced into the room, his pointed ears now leveled against the back of his head. Every step he made was inextricably agonizing for him. A flood of entangled thoughts washed over him then, sending him drowning in a never-ending pool of mixed emotions.

Fear of the outside world. Anger. Exhaustion from running away. Confusion. Hate towards oneself. Sadness. Hope for a better tomorrow. Pain. Guilt for being alive.

Hisoka willed back the stinging tears that were threatening to fall. It was too overbearing.

It never crossed his mind that Tsuzuki was still haunted by his cruel past to such a degree; the daily expressions that he wore on his face succeeded in hiding his true feelings. Even for a skilled empath like himself, he couldn't get past the mental barriers that he deliberately set up to block him off. He felt so useless. How could he help him when he didn't want it? What kind of a partner was he, that he couldn't reach out to him and take away his burdens? Tsuzuki simply refused to let others sympathize over him. When it came to personal matters, he was that type of person. A lone wolf.

His thoughts trailed to the past morning's events, brows furrowing in confusion as he rationalized with himself. On the one hand, it was perfectly fine for Tsuzuki to worry about him, but when it came to the exact opposite situation, it wasn't okay to show concern over him? How many nights did he throw himself at the mercy of his nightmares, hiding them from everyone to see?

_You're nothing but a hypocrite. A stubborn one at that._

Hisoka climbed onto the mattress, stumbling over his own feet as he made his way up to Tsuzuki's chest. He went against his better intuition, thinking it better to snap him out of his turmoil and deal with the imminent pain instead of allowing him to prolong his self-induced torture. One touch to the shoulder was all it took to send him to a world of excruciating misery. He had suffered through this gut-wrenched feeling before, it was the same piercing blow to the head. Only this time, it seemed intensified.

Feelings of discrimination. Persecution. Hatred.

He bore the intense flash of searing sensations as he prodded his forehead against the man's palm while mewling weakly in a last ditch effort to get him to snap out of his nightmare. He felt his strength fading from his body faster than he could withstand. His head was starting to throb severely, his stomach flipping in all directions so much that he wanted to rip out his insides and scream aloud in pain. This was what Tsuzuki felt. Why did he insist on taking their words to heart? He was the real victim. They were the monsters. Why didn't he understand this? How much more convincing did he need?

He was bordering on the end of his last straw, the extremity of his visions depleting each ounce of stamina that he had left. _Tsuzuki, wake up!! Please...! N-no more......_

Tsuzuki woke up in a distraught tremor, letting out a sharp gasp as he jolted back from the springs of his mattress. Beads of clammy sweat trickled down his forehead, causing his pajama shirt to cling tightly to his body. His chest heaved up and down in heavy puffs as his heart pounded like crazy against his ribcage, the quick pants of cold nighttime air scratching against his raspy throat. His sight faded over in a fuzzy gray cloud as wells of fresh tears gathered in his baggy eyes, suddenly conscious of the traumatic dream that he had just pulled himself out of.

Every night was more or less the same; his nightmares shifted around to include new faces of the innocent lives that he stole, the frequency and magnitude of his delusions increasing with each passing night. Even though he anticipated his dreams, it didn't mean that he was used to them.

Bringing a knee up to rest his elbow upon, he placed his weary head in his palm and sighed, trying his best to blink away the damp tears that clung to his lashes. He had calmed down considerably, but he still felt the need to get up and take a walk outside--he couldn't stand being encased in his room any longer. He had to go out.

As he shifted in bed, he felt an unfamiliar object lying next to him, preventing him from getting up. He stretched his neck to look over at the source of the blockage. A blonde powderpuff curled stiffly against his waist, its tiny claws digging into his side as the small figure shivered and winced in pain.

Tsuzuki was taken aback, staring down in shock as his wide amethyst eyes sparkled with shimmering tears. He thought he had left in the middle of the night. What made him come back?

"...Ringo?" he whispered.

Hearing the sound of his name being called, Hisoka responded with a hushed trill of his voice, turning his head to look at his partner through lidded eyes. He mustered up enough strength to lift his fatigued legs from the blankets and walked over to Tsuzuki's face, rubbing the entire length of his body against the crook of his neck, purring softly all the meanwhile. Even as he lied down next to his shoulder and rested his chin upon his arm, he continued to reverberate, kneading away the stress from his tensed muscles with his paws.

Tsuzuki couldn't help but lean back against his bed, this time more relaxed as he gazed down at his companion and caressed him with a lazy hand, the soothing vibrations of Ringo's purring providing comfort and solace to his fatigued spirit. He didn't know when he came in to check up on him, but he was glad that someone was there to lend him support. His eyes fell shut slowly, breathing in long winds of air as he succumbed himself to sleep's volition once again, now assured of a good night's rest.

"It's like you can read my mind, you always know when to pick me up when I'm down," Tsuzuki muttered in a sleepy tone of voice, the sides of his lips curving up in a content smile, "I'm glad you came into my life as you did. I must've done something right along the way to deserve you, otherwise I doubt that you'd be here right now," he paused in his murmuring as he drifted in and out of consciousness.

"You'll never leave me, right Ringo-chan?" His voice trailed off as he was whisked away in slumber, his hand falling to the side, dangling off the edge of the bed.

Hisoka paused briefly, his whole body stiffening at Tsuzuki's words, unsure of how to respond to his blatant sincerity. He knew he had to revert back to his human self sooner or later, but if he did that, how would he react to his sudden leave of absence? He couldn't leave him hanging on a thread, with the hopes that he would come back to him one day. It would devastate Tsuzuki and completely shatter every fragment of his being. Regardless of what his heart was telling him to do, he had to be rational about it. Even though he couldn't bring it within himself to do such a thing to him, it just had to be done.

How could he go through with this in the lightest way possible?

_Tsuzuki would still blame himself in the end though._

He was caught between a rock and a hard place. How could he choose between his own needs and Tsuzuki's happiness?

* * *

*gasp* Angst! And here you were thinking that it was all gonna be cutesy-wootsy kitties, fluffy bunnies, and playful puppies. Lol, the next chapter is on its way! It might be taking the local train to get there (and two bus transfers), but it's a' coming!


End file.
